Jafar
Category:Characters | aliases = Señor Psychopath This was a one-time nickname given to him by the Genie after Jafar took control of him. Princess Jasmine Jafar used his genie magic to disguise himself as Princess Jasmine in order to accuse Aladdin of murdering the Sultan in The Return of Jafar. | film = | franchise = Aladdin film series | image = | notability = | type = Grand Vizier Sultan Sorcerer | race = Djinn | gender = | base of operations = Agrabah, Middle East | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Aladdin (1992) | final appearance = Return of Jafar, The (1994) | actor = }} Jafar is a fictional Grand Vizier, sorcerer and one-time genie featured in the ''Aladdin'' film series produced by Walt Disney Pictures. He was the main antagonist from the 1992 feature film Aladdin where he was voiced by actor Jonathan Freeman. Freeman reprised the role of Jafar for the 1994 direct-to-video sequel, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar. Overview Jafar was the Grand Vizier to the Sultan of the kingdom of Agrabah. Never satisfied with his own position of authority, he persistently conspired with his pet parrot Iago to acquire even more power and to eventually unseat the Sultan. To this end, he sought out the entranceway to the Cave of Wonders and tricked a young street urchin named Aladdin into procuring a magic lamp, which contained the essence of an all-powerful genie. Failing to hold onto the magic lamp, Jafar labored to have Aladdin captured and imprisoned. He eventually took possession of the lamp and commanded the power of the genie. Through his wishes, he became first a sultan, then a sorcerer, and finally a genie himself. Through his lust for power however, Jafar forgot that a genie was essentially a slave to the lamp. Aladdin trapped Iago and he inside of a new magic lamp and he was deposited back inside the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin (1992); The movie itself only shows the lamp landing in the middle of the desert, but the menu option on the DVD shows that it is in fact back inside the Cave of Wonders. Jafar eventually escaped however when a bandit named Abis Mal came into possession of the lamp. Abis Mal was a weak-willed individual however and Jafar was able to control the decisions that Abis made, including what wishes he would like fulfilled. Ultimately, Aladdin and his friends learned that a genie could be defeated by destroying the magic lamp they are bound to. They took hold of Jafar's lamp and dropped it into a lava fissure. Upon the destruction of the lamp, Jafar too ceased to exist. Return of Jafar, The (1994) Notes & Trivia * Jafar is loosely based on an unnamed sorcerer who appeared in the Arabic folk tale Aladdin featured in The Book of One Thousand and One Nights. * * Animators who worked on Jafar in the film Aladdin include Kathleen M. Bailey, Lillian A. Chapman, Anthony Cipriano, Vincent DeFrances, Andreas Deja, Lou Dellrosa, Ken Duncan, Diana Falk, Kent Holaday, Ron Husband, Marty Korth, James McArdle, Miriam McDonnell, Nik Ranieri, Dana M. Reemes, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Stock and Kathy Zielinski (who worked on the scenes with Jafar in beggar and cobra forms). * The name Jafar is likely taken from Jaffar, who was the evil vizier in the 1940 film The Thief of Bagdad, where he was played by silent film legend Conrad Veidt. * In the original tales, the sorcerer that Jafar is based on was actually from the Maghreb in Northern Africa. He tried to pass himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father Qaseem (renamed Cassim) in the animated film series). * Jafar performs only one song in Aladdin and that is the reprise of "Prince Ali" in the third act of the film where he reveals that Prince Ali Ababwa is actually Aladdin. * Jonathan Freeman - the voice of Jafar, also played Jafar in the musical theater adaptation of the film. * Jafar had difficulty remembering Aladdin's alias, and referred to him as Prince Abubu. * Another version of Jafar is a key antagonist in the fantasy television series Once Upon a Time in Wonderland where he is played by British actor Naveen Andrews. * Jafar appeared in ten episodes of the animated series House of Mouse where he was voiced by Jonathan Freeman. * Jafar is a recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Originating in Disney's Aladdin, he is a member of Maleficent's group. * Jafar once teamed up with Hades - Lord of the Underworld to vanquish the Greek Hero Hercules in the "Hercules and the Arabian Night" episode of Hercules the animated series. This is one of the few occasions where characters from one Disney animated feature film crosses over with those from another animated feature film. See also External Links * * Jafar at Wikipedia * Jafar at the Disney Wiki * Jafar at the Villains Wiki * References ---- Category:Disney/Characters Category:Aladdin (1992)/Characters Category:Return of Jafar, The (1994)/Characters Category:Grand Viziers Category:Sultans Category:Sorcerers Category:Djinn Category:Jonathan Freeman